prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshizora Miyuki
Miyuki is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise and the lead Cure of Smile Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Candy. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairytales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who is not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother, gave her a mirror to tell her always put a smile on her face and encounter with an mysterious girl that she becomes what she is now. Appearance In her civilian form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. When let down, it is shown to reach just past her shoulders. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a pink ruffled blouse, light blue trousers and dark pink high-heeled sandals. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. As Cure Happy, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a pink heart, and the two angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In her Princess form, Cure Happy has a light pink gown over her normal superhero form with a multicolored bow in the middle. Her hair is bigger and longer with the same golden tiara and angel wings at the side as the tiara mode. When she was inside Candy's Body, there were some changes. The ears instead of a lollipop curl, it was a Corn-like rolls (Miyuki's Hair style) and the eyes had Pupils or eye lashes. When Candy was in Miyuki's Body, her hair changed to buns that almost look like small Candy ears (or at least buns) and pair of cartoon rosy cheeks. Cure Happy Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！ Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happii! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of the Holy Light (simply light). She can jump very high to the sky, but she is always a problem to go back down after a jump, though she can fly. Her basic attack is Happy Shower. In the Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode and combine her power with the other Smile Cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23, Happy gained a Decor to transform into her Princess Form and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. She can also perform Special Protecting Shield with the other Smile! Cures, and with Fu-Chan's power even bigger and powerful version of it. In Ep. 32, she performs the third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with the four other Princess Cures through the Princess Candles and the Royal Clock. Ultra Cure Happy The Light of Love Full of Smiles! Ultra Cure Happy! 笑顔の包む愛のひかり！ウルトラキュアハッピー！ Egao no tsutsumu Ai no Hikari! Urutora Kyua Happii! is the ultimate form of Cure Happy achieved using the power of the Miracle Wing Lights. This materializes the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, transforming her to this form. As Ultra Cure Happy, the design of the dress is more angelic in design with feather-like details and a pair of wings on the back. Miyuki's personality also changes to being slightly calmer. This form was seen during the movie. Fanon Descriptions Hoshizora Miyuki:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Hoshizora Miyuki:Rispba|Rispba Category:Lost Cures Category:Official Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Official Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Smile! Cures